The Prom
The Prom is a Talespin fanfic dedicated to the wiki. Prologue ~Late March, Monday, 1940-something~ Today Kit and Rey discover that a junior prom is coming up, but they didn't feel all that enthusiastic since they're separate species. "Hey we're back" Kit announced upon entering the building, "hey guys, how was school?" Rebecca asks, "good, though we were told a prom is coming up" Kit answers timidly, "really?" Rebecca gasps as the teens had a note about, she reads it and was quite stunned, "so, will you two go?" she wonders, "I don't know, it's just..." Rey stammered, "it's because you're separate species isn't it?" Rebecca guessed, "yeah" the teens mutter: interspecies romance was incredibly rare, so rare that few people have ever seen one. Sure Kit and Rey have a crush on each other, but only their friends like the Jungle-Aces, their loved-ones and perhaps a few other people do too. "Awe don't worry, looks don't matter, if you really love each other, then that's fine" Rebecca assured just when Ramon came running down the stairs playing with his new toy, "oh hey guys" he greets upon noticing, "hey Ramon" Kit returns before getting back to business, "as much as we appreciate your support Ms. Cunningham, what if someone laughs at us?" Kit asks, "hey who cares what they say, but if do have any problems, let us know and we'll pick you up" Rebecca suggests, "what's going here?" Ramon wonders, "well Ramon, our school is having a prom this Friday" Rey says, "and you're going?" Ramon wonders gleefully, the teens didn't answer, "uh Ramon, what do you think of Kit and Rey being in love, does it bother you that they're separate species?" Rebecca asks cautiously, "not at all, why?" Ramon replies, "well kiddo, we're just worried we'll be made fun of by others, romance between two different species is rare" Kit explained, "well I don't think there's anything wrong with that" Ramon stated, "me neither" Molly says from the balcony above Rebecca's desk, "see, you two?" Rebecca brags when Baloo and Riven come in from their cargo-run, "hey we're back" Baloo announced, "hey boys, check this out" Rebecca responds showing Kit and Rey's invite to the prom, "Lil-Britches, you're going to a prom?" Baloo gasps, "we don't know if we should, I mean we'll be in an interspecies relationship papa-bear" Kit admits, "awe there's nothing wrong that, except maybe having babies" Baloo ascertained, "Baloo!" Riven and Rebecca lectures, "oh sorry" Baloo says quickly when Wildcat walks in, having heard some of the news, "who's having babies?" he wonders, "nobody, Kit and Rey have been invited to a prom at their school" Riven clarifies, "ooh goodie, but aren't you two different species?" Wildcat says stupidly, "Wildcat!" everybody berate, "eh sorry" Wildcat says, "anyway yes, and we're not sure if we should go because of it" Rey states, "but you're made for each other, besides remember me and Clementine? she's not the same kind of cat as me, but we and everyone else don't find anything wrong with that" Wildcat informs, "yeah but you two are still in the same class, me and Rey aren't" Kit reminds, "Kit, remember when me and Baloo went to that ball on the Spruce Moose?" Rebecca asks seriously, Kit nods, "well Baloo may have been disliked for Baloo being, well Baloo, but after we took down that owl-gangster they all accepted him as that" she adds, "yeah, but you weren't separate species in any way" Kit recalls, "that may be, but I've learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover remember?" Rebecca reminds, Kit nods, "so what do you two say, you're gonna try it?" Baloo wonders, "well alright, we'll try" Kit relents, Rey agreeing. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *Ernie *Don Karnage and more. Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series